


flame

by SeanBeanie



Series: Sleeping with the Devil [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Levi is kinda bold, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, he's also bby, really horny too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanBeanie/pseuds/SeanBeanie
Summary: Levi smut because I love this boy <3
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping with the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	flame

Levi groans as you leave feathery kisses along his jaw. His left hand is entangled in your hair while his right arm is around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. His slender fingers trace your spine, making patterns as chaotic as the haze in your mind. The air surrounding both of you is heavy and hot. You leave lovebites on his neck and can't help smirking against his skin as Levi moans louder at each one.

You ground your thigh against his bulge, causing him to gasp and grip your thighs. There would be marks of his fingers on your skin in the morning and the thought made you shiver in pleasure. Levi's eyes were dilated from pleasure as he moved to grope your ass to pull you even closer. His eyes were aflame and like a moth, you couldn't help but feel drawn towards them. You knew that the fire in them would only harm you and reduce you to ashes but, still, it was too late to pull away.

Levi bucks his hips against you, his eyes hazy with lust. You find his lips and deepen the kiss. He moans against your lips, something about the feeling of your tongue darting against the roof of his mouth felt erotic.

He gets up to take off his shirt and you shift positions. You sit on his lap, straddling him and bring your puckered lips to his skin. He throws back his head to allow you better access as you leave a trail of hickeys down to his collarbones, your lips feel like sparks against his skin. Levi tugs at your shirt, impatiently, and you take it off in one fluid movement. You sit still for a moment as Levi's eyes sweep over your body.

"Wow.." He reaches over to run his thumb over your perk nipple causing you to grit your teeth, "No wonder my brothers are smitten."

Before you can retort, Levi bends down and take one of your nipples between his teeth. You let out a strangled gasp and grip his hair, whispering praise that soon turns to incoherent rambling as his hand slip under your stockings. 

Levi falls forward, leaning over you and caging you between his arms. The light from the television paints him in an eerie light as he bends forward, his breathing coming in heavy pants.

"Levi-"

He captured your lips in a deep embrace. His kiss was sloppy and both your teeth clanked against each other-- even so, you couldn't help melting like butter. You wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him closer and ground your thigh against his bulge, causing Levi to moan against your lips. You splay your fingers around his clothed erection and he instinctively bucks into your hand.

He growls, the sound sending goosebumps across your skin and rips your stockings in one fluid movement. Before you can react, his face is between your thighs, and his tongue teases your hot core. You needy moans and breathless murmurs of his name make him shiver. He wastes no time hoisting your legs over this shoulders and buries himself in you. He drinks from you like the starved dog he was, he drinks from you like you were an oasis and him some parched traveler. 

Your essence dribbles down his chin and stains his buds. He feels like everything he will taste bland compared to you for eons to come. The devil knows he's boarding a train that is destined to crash. He knows how limited your time is compared to his, but as your essence stains his lips and your wanton cries taint his heart, he can't help but resign himself to the spell you've cast on him.

He places a hand on your thigh to stop you from bucking into his mouth and uses the other to fiddle with your sensitive core. The simulation is almost too much and you grip his hair in desperation. You come without warning and he slows down, letting you ride out your high. 

He leans back, maintaining eye contact, licking your essence off his fingers. His eyes are dark, his hair is disheveled from where you gripped him and his cocky grin sends a bolt of electricity coursing through you.

Confidence is a good look on the Avatar of Envy.

You sigh, lifting your feet and letting the coarse material of your ripped stockings caress his cheeks. He looks you in wonder before softly grabbing your foot and pressing a chaste kiss to it. He looks at you with such adoration that it leaves you breathless for a second.

"Come, Levithan."

He complies, because, who is he to deny you?

You bend down, flattening your tongue against his clothed membrane. He gasps as you push him down into the pillows on the floor. You suck and lick the material until it is soaked and outlines his straining cock. You slowly pull the damp material down and Levi hisses at the cold air that hits his erection. 

The sight of him looking up at you with such a lewd expression filled you with a sense of possessiveness. You feel a taste of greed so strong that it would leave even Mammon in the dust. You lick his sensitive head and he whimpers at the sensation. You look up for a moment wanting to commit the scene in front of you to memory. Levi's lips, swollen and shiny with your cum, were parted slightly and the desperation in his eyes was enough for you to snap.

You took him all at once and swallowed around his shaft to settle your gag reflex. 

"Shit! Ah...AH...!" Levi tail wraps around your throat, not enough to choke you but enough so he can control your pace. You hollow your cheeks and run your tongue around his sensitive head. Your name is the only thing that makes sense out of all of his ramblings.

Levi alerts you that he had almost reached his limit and pull away with a pop. Instantly, Levi lets out a cry and his tail attempts to pull you back.

"Levi...let me go, sweetie." The pact makes it impossible to disobey and he releases his tail from around your neck as a single tear drops down his cheek. You kiss it, softly caressing his cheek.

"Please..." His hands' quiver as he holds yours, going crazy from the pain and longing.

"Please...let me fuck you..." The pact holds him back from taking you right there and then. His eyes are animalistic and your agreement is the only thing holding back the beast in front of you. You can't do anything but give in to the flames.

"Fuck me, Levi" You whisper as he reveals his fangs, "Make me scream."

He pounces at you and you fall back into the pillows. He sheathes his cock in you in one fluid movement. He pulls out slowly before slamming into you. He's merciless in his thrusts as he shakes your whole body with each one. He reaches down to fiddle with your core making you cry out at the overstimulation. You climax with a scream that would leave your throat scratchy the next morning. Levi follows soon after as he collapses beside you with a tired groan. 

He grumbles as he hides in the crook of your neck causing you to chuckles as you catch sight of his red ears. You close your eyes smiling softly as the faint smell of the ocean lures you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :))


End file.
